1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an input/output integrated type data processing apparatus for performing display control on the basis of, e.g., a coordinate input.
2. Related Background Art
In an apparatus of this type, for example, a map is displayed, and data such as a time in a designated city is displayed thereon. In another apparatus, a name list of all the cities to be processed is displayed, and when a target city is designated on the list, data of the designated city is displayed.
However, in the former conventional apparatus, when the number of cities is large, an area corresponding to one city becomes small, and it is difficult to correctly designate a target city.
In the latter conventional apparatus, when the number of cities is large, many city names must be displayed on one frame, or city names must be separately displayed on many frames. Therefore, a cumbersome operation is required until a target city is found.